Russia X Reader: In the Dark
by Cutetiger123
Summary: A long time friendship turns into something more, love, hardship, and new beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

You sighed as you looked out the window of Russia's house, it was raining cats and dogs and the wind was awful. You were over at Russia's house because he had invited you over to celebrate his findings of an even better Russian vodka than he had had before. At the time you had laughed and told him you go, thinking to yourself how adorable he could be, when he was not trying to kill people with his pipe that is. The weather had not said anything about rain, but it looked like they were wrong. Very. Very. Wrong. You buttoned up your coat and shrugged slightly. Oh well. You went into the other room where Russia was and smiled warmly at him.

"Well I need to get going now, I will see you soon though alright?"

You turned and started walking to the door, but Russia was much quicker than you with his longer legs and he stood in front of the door.

"I'm sorry _, but I am not letting you go out in this weather. You could get sick da?"

"But I can't stay here!"

"Why not little one? Are you afraid of me too?"

You sighed softly at the face Russia was giving you, like he was about to cry.

"No Ivan, I am not afraid of you. But my boss will be mad and yell at me if I do not get home. And I do not want to be a burden to you."

The last part was a lie, the reason you did not want to stay with him was because you had a huge crush on him, and being alone with him in his home all night could lead to you saying that to him, and so far, he had showed no signs of feeling the same way.

Russia smiled childishly at you and pulled you into a tight hug, unknowingly crushing you and making it hard for you to breathe.

"I am so glad you are not afraid of me _! You will be no burden, you can stay as long as you want! And if your boss upsets you, Mr. Pipe can go have a little chat with him da?"

"No, I am not afraid of you…And um…As much as I appreciate it, please don't hurt my boss. And not that that I do not love your hugs, but Ivan…You..You're crushing me…"

You were gasping slightly between words and Ivan quickly let go of you, the problem was he had lifted you off the floor when he hugged you, so now you had fallen on the floor gasping for breath.

Russia knelt beside you and patted your back, at first you flinched away, afraid he did not know his own strength, but he was being very gentle, and it warmed your heart at how worried he looked.

"I am okay now Russia, you are just strong. Be more careful, da?"

Russia laughed and nodded, pulling you into his lap and hugging you more gently.

"Da."

You felt your cheeks flush a bright red as you looked at Russia, a smile on your face, but inside, you were freaking out. I'm sitting in my crush's lap! What do I do?

Russia looked at your flushed face and his brow furrowed slightly as he felt your forehead, worried you were ill.

"Are you okay little one? You look feverish."

"I..I'm fine…"

Just as you said that the lights went out and a loud clap of thunder made you scream and you held tightly onto Ivan, burying your face in his jacket.

Ivan blushed and he timidly started to rub your back in small circles, murmuring to you in Russian.

"Shh…It is alright _, it is just a storm, I am here, I will not let anything hurt you da?"

You nodded and sniffled slightly as you continued to cling to him, not fully realizing what you were doing for a moment before you pulled back, cheeks blazing.

"I'm sorry for acting like this…I'll try to-"

Russia cut you off by placing a finger to your lips and even if you could not see it you could tell he had a childish grin on his face.

"Do not worry, everyone has things they are afraid of da, so do not worry, it is alright for you to be afraid. Just know I am here for you."

You nodded and smiled at him softly.

"So you are afraid of something too?"

"Da."

"What could you be afraid of Ivan? You are strong, and brave, and nothing would dare harm you, you are too big and adorable."

Russia chuckled slightly and much to your surprise leaned down to rub noses with you.

"Da. All of that is true. But I am still afraid of one thing. I am afraid of losing you _, that was why I could not let you leave in this storm, bad things could happen to you, and I do not want anything to ever hurt you."

You did not know what to say, you felt tears fall from your eyes, and then you felt large hot tears fall down on your cheeks. Russia was crying.

Russia pulled you closer to him and buried his face in your hair, as he cried silently.

"Please don't ever leave me _...YA lyublyu tebya…"

You wrapped your arms around Ivan and nuzzled your head into his chest, feeling warm and safe in his arms, even though the thunder still clapped loudly outside, you could not hear it.

"I won't leave you Ivan… I love you too."

You had waited so long to say that to him, it felt wonderful to finally be able to say it, and to know he felt the same way.

Russia finally pulled back from you and placed his hand under your chin, tilting your face up towards him before he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours.

The moment you felt his lips against yours you melted into the kiss and closed your eyes before shyly wrapping your arms around Ivan's neck.

The kiss was not forceful, but it was not gentle either, it was timid, yet filled with longing, and then something deeper than the others. Love. The kiss ended and yours and Ivan's foreheads rested against each other as you both caught your breath. Russia smiled and kissed you once again as soon as your breath become normal again, this time with more longing and passion and soon he ran his tongue across your lower lip asking for entrance. You parted your lips slightly as your blush deepened, Ivan did not need to be told twice as he explored your mouth, wrestling with your tongue for a moment before he won dominance.

You moaned slightly into Russia's mouth as he moved his hands down to your lower back, softly running his fingers along the bare skin where your shirt and jacket had rode up, revealing your soft smooth skin.

Russia smiled and traced patterns on your skin with his fingers, never breaking the kiss.

"Become one with Russia da?"

You nodded and smiled at him though the kiss, not parting your lips from his.

"Da."

Just as it had been with your kiss, Russia needed no further consent. He rose to his feet lifting you with him and carrying you bridal-style without ever breaking contact with your lips as he started walking to his room.

_Sparks fly in the dark…_


	2. Chapter 2

Russia managed to carry you upstairs in the dark, not once breaking the kiss until he had laid you down on the bed, he had finally had to break it because you both needed to breathe, and you stayed there for awhile, breathing heavily and looking into the others eyes, barely able to see the light glinting off of the others eyes.

After you finally caught your breath Russia decided to test if what you said about being willing to become one with him in the way he wanted was true, and he soon leaned down and started unbuttoning your coat, waiting after he got the first two buttons undone to see if you would stop him. You simply nodded and moved his hands gently down to the next button. Ivan got the hint and quickly unbuttoned the rest of them and tossed aside your jacket, thinking about how it would never have protected you from the cold.

Russia had been looking at your collarbone off and on most of the time you had been there until the power had gone out, so he knew well what it looked like, but he wanted to see what was beneath that, he wanted to see all of you.

"I will be right back, do not go anywhere my sunflower."

You nodded and watched curiously as Russia left the room, still looking confused as he came back a few minutes later. Soon it became clear though when he set a few candles up on his dresser and lit them, casting a warm glow about the room.

"I want to see all of you."

"I want to see you too Ivan."

Russia smiled and went back over to you, pinning you back against the bed as he started to kiss and bite along your collarbone, soon finding the soft spot and biting down a bit harder there, causing you to moan and squirm beneath him as you tangled your hands in his hair.

"I..Ivan…"

Ivan groaned softly at the way you said his name, in a voice mixed with longing and moaning, it was almost too much for him to handle, but he wanted to make this special for you, he knew it would hurt later, so right now he wanted you to see how much he loved you.

"Can I take this off?"

He tugged slightly at the hem of your shirt, annoyed by its presence on your body.

You nodded and blushed softly as he pulled it off of you and then looked down at the bra you had on, smiling as if he liked what he saw.

You crossed your arms shyly over your chest and blushed brighter, unaccustomed to being seen this way.

Ivan looked at you and raised an eyebrow before he pulled your arms away and reached behind you to unbuckle your bra and toss it aside, quickly pressing his sleeve to his nose as he saw you.

You could not help but feel somewhat flattered that he had gotten a nosebleed from just looking at your bare chest.

Finally he pulled his arm away and admired you, reaching out to cup one of your breasts in his hand, smirking as he saw you shiver slightly at the touch of his cold hand. He gave it a slight squeeze as he reached up and grabbed the other one with his other hand, moving so he was straddling your hips.

You closed your eyes and bite your lip slightly, your nipples growing hard from the cold of his hands and the feel of them on your skin.

"Does this feel good little one?"

Russia smirked and pulled his hand away before he leaned down to take your hard nipple into his mouth, sucking playfully on it while he massaged your other breast and teased the nipple with his hand and fingers.

You gasped and moaned at the feeling of his hot wet mouth on your skin and you arched your back slightly, an involuntary movement.

"Da!"

Russia laughed with your nipple in his mouth, right now caught between his teeth, and the vibrations from the action sent more shivers though you as you moaned and gasped again, once again reaching up to tangle your fingers in his hair.

Russia enjoyed the sounds you were making, and the fact that he was the making you make them, but he wanted to make you howl louder, he wanted you to scream his name, to be louder than the winds howling outside.

He pulled away from your nipple, making a faint popping sound before he looked down at you, his childish grin on his face.

You pouted and looked up at him. "This is no fun, you are way too overdressed." You said as you shook your head and tugged at his jacket and scarf.

Russia laughed and quickly removed the scarf and jacket, and then the shirt and tie beneath, revealing his strong upper body.

You ran your hands across his chest, amazed at how strong he was, and just how big he was, he almost looked bigger now without clothes on.

Russia closed his eyes and allowed you to run your hands across him, enjoying the feeling of your hands on his bare skin, he had never felt anything like this, the warmth and love that radiated from every move you made, everywhere you touched him. It was like he was alive, for the first time, not just living, but alive.

You smiled at Ivan and continued to run your hands along his body before you leaned up and started sucking on the tender skin of his neck, just behind his ear.

Ivan moaned and just stayed still, he was enjoying all of this too much to even think about moving anywhere.

You slowly ran your hands up along his back and shoulders as you licked along his jaw line before your fingers found his hair again, you just really loved the way it felt in your hands, only this time you found something you had not found before, and as soon as you touched it Russia groaned and gave a hard buck into your hips, causing you to gasp and fall back against the pillows from the way it felt.

Russia did not give you a chance to move before he was down sucking, licking, and biting your neck hungrily, like he could not help himself.

On a whim you tangled your fingers in his hair again, looking for that spot, smiling when you found it, a curl, hidden from view. You knew what it was that supposedly happened when you messed with these special curls, but you did not believe it, so you gave a gentle tug. Much to your surprise Russia groaned again and bucked into your hips once more, sucking a little harder on your neck as he reached up with the hand he was not using to support himself and started toying with your breast again. You moaned and started gently stroking the curl, softly rubbing it between your fingers.

Russia whimpered, yes, whimpered as you played with the curl, and pulled away from you. "_...Please…Stop.."

You looked confused but stopped, at which point Russia sat up, revealing his painfully tight looking pants.

It did not take long before Russia had rid himself of his boots and his pants, looking much for comfortable in just his boxers, which still looked tight.

Russia smiled and then pouted slightly, like you had done, tugging at your belt. "No fair little one…You are far too overdressed for this."

You rolled your eyes and laughed lightly, nodding at him that he could take them off.

Russia wasted no time in taking off your belt and pants, somehow getting your shoes off too, even though you had no idea how he had managed to do such a thing. As soon as he finished he chuckled at your wet panties, causing you to blush deeply. Your blush deepened further when Russia bent down and pulled your panties off with his teeth, peeling the damp fabric away from your skin.

You looked at Russia and blushed softly at his smile as he looked you over, his cheek flushed red already. Russia softly licked at your folds, causing you to whimper and moan softly in longing. "I would say you are enjoying this so far da?"

You panted and nodded as you peered at him through half closed eyes, your lips parted slightly. "Da."

"Good, and it will only get better…"

Russia then licked along that tender bundle of nerves, working it over carefully with his tongue, earning moans and howls of pleasure from you. He soon went lower and thrust his tongue inside of you, swirling it delicately before moving back up and sucking and nipping at the bundle of nerves while he pushed one of his fingers inside of you.

You arched your back in pleasure and howled his name as new sensations coursed through your veins, creating a fiery warmth in your lower stomach.

Russia stopped before you got too close, not wanting you to get tired too soon.

You panted and looked down at Ivan, as soon as you caught your breath you looked down at his boxers and tugged at them, wanting to take them off.

Russia smiled at you and nodded, helping you get them off of him. Your eyes grew wide as you stared at his size. He was just…So…Big… He would never fit.

You looked at him with your brow furrowed slightly, a look of concern on your face. Russia grew worried immediately, and took your face gently into his hands, stroking your cheeks with his thumbs.

"Hey, what is wrong little one?"

"That is! You are too big..You will never fit inside me…"

Ivan kissed you softly and continued to stroke your cheeks, love and compassion filling his eyes.

"That is all you are worried about? It will be alright _, it will work."

You felt somewhat reassured and you smiled up at him, nodding a little. "Okay…"

Russia kissed you again and rubbed the back of your head. "It is okay."

You nodded again and reached out to gently stroke Russia's member, deciding that would be a good place to start. Russia leaned back slightly and made what was almost a purring sound as you stroked him, his eyes closing half way as his jaw hung slack. You giggled and licked the end of it, causing Russia to jerk his head and look at you with surprise before he smiled and patted your head softly, still slightly purring from how you were stroking his hardened member.

Finally Russia forced you back down on the bed and positioned himself over you, looking down into your eyes. At that moment all of your doubts melted away, you were not afraid, you knew this would work. You wrapped your arms around his neck and nodded as he positioned himself at your entrance, looking at you lovingly. He kissed your neck as he thrust fully into you, deciding that was the best way.

You let out a sharp cry of pain and buried your face in his chest to hid your tears as your fingers dug slightly into his shoulders. Your virgin walls had stretched and broken, leaving a searing pain inside of you, and that was all you could feel for a little bit while Ivan comforted you and whispered soothing things to you in Russian. And then, the pain began to fade, a fiery pleasure replaced it.

"Ivan…Move…."

Russia looked at you and nodded a little hesitantly before very slowly starting to move.

You ground your hips against his and relaxed some, letting your feelings and emotions take over.

"Faster! Please! Arraa~"

Ivan kissed your neck and did as you asked, going faster as he too let what he was feeling take over, and he stopped thinking, focused on nothing but this.

You bucked your hips into his and moaned louder, your toes curling from the sensations that rippled through your body.

Soon you were howling and screaming his name, your voice being swept away by the howling winds outside, Ivan could not help but howl along with you, he felt just amazing as you did, you were the girl he loved, and nothing could compare to that as he felt all sort of emotions he did not think someone as cold as he was could feel.

You panted and let go of Ivan's neck, unable to hold on anymore as your limps felt like they were made of pudding.

"Arraaaaa! I am going to come!"

Ivan nodded and gave you a quick peck on the cheek as he thrust deeply into you and groaned softly, spilling himself inside of you as you came around him. He remained inside of you for a moment before he pulled out and flopped down on the bed beside you, both of you breathing hard and covered in sweat.

Ivan pulled you against him and gently rubbed up and down along your back with his fingers, making you shiver softly.

"I love you Ivan…"

"I love you too _."

You smiled sleepily and snuggled close to Ivan before you let your eyes close and you drifted off to sleep.

Russia stayed awake for a little longer, looking down at you and stroking your hair, his hand slowly moving down to your stomach and resting there, wondering, before he closed his eyes with a smile and joined you in sleep, his hand remaining on your stomach delicately, protecting you, and what might be…


	3. Chapter 3

_~~~Two weeks later…~~~_

Two weeks had passed since your night in the dark with Russia and you smiled happily to yourself as you made your way to his home.

You had had to go back to work the following morning, if you hadn't there would have been hell to pay with your boss, and you just did not want to deal with that. So you had gone back home and then waited patiently for the next day you had off, you got lucky since you had a three day weekend only a few weeks later, and you looked forward to that, you wanted to spend some more time with your Russian lover. A smile once again crept its way onto your face as you thought about the sunflowers he kept sending you, and the phone calls you had shared, most of them resulted in you staying up far too late and not getting enough sleep over the past two weeks, but you had never been happier, you did not even notice that you were tired.

You had a bag of your clothes and anything else you might need in it for your stay with Russia. The sun was shining brightly, and the smile on your face matched it. You were almost skipping, that was how happy you were. You had missed your best friend, or rather, your boyfriend. You still had a hard time wrapping your mind around the amazing fact that he was your boyfriend, it seemed too good to be real.

Russia knew you were coming today and he stood by his window eagerly waiting for you, looking almost like a puppy waiting for his owner to get home. As soon as he saw you he yanked the door open – almost pulling it from its hinges, before he rushed out and scooped you up in a big hug, nuzzling your cheek softly.

"_! I missed you so much!"

You smiled and gave him a halfhearted hug back as he crushed you and made it difficult for you to breath, much like he had just a few weeks ago, only this time it seemed he was holding you tighter, to the point that you could not even speak.

Russia noticed your silence and was concerned you did not like him anymore as he pulled back to look at you, he took in your face that was turning slightly blue, and released you, causing you to once again land on the ground with a "THUMP" gasping and panting for breath.

"I am so sorry _! I forgot to be careful! Are you alright?"

You simply nodded and managed a small smile as you started to rise to your feet, finding yourself unsteady as you stumbled a bit, only to be caught by Russia and held securely in his arms as he picked you up, and then picked up your bag and walked inside, nuzzling your cheek and neck as he planted soft kisses along the skin, saying over and over how sorry he was.

You sighed softly and shook your head as you caught your breath, an amused smile on your lips.

"Ivan, it is fine, I love your hugs, this one was just a little too tight, you do not know your own strength at times."

Ivan sighed and he rested his forehead against yours as he smiled a little and nodded before he looked up to gaze into your eyes.

"Da. I will try and be more careful. I do not want to hurt you."

You smiled and nuzzled against his chest as you snuggled closer to him and yawned, the past two weeks of working too hard and getting almost no sleep finally getting to you as you felt Russia's arms protectively around you.

Russia chuckled as he looked at your sleeping expression, it made you look even cuter than usual, something he did not think was possible.

"You are tired da moya malyy podsolnechnik?"

You shook your head and tried to stifle a yawn as you rubbed your eyes with your hand and looked up at Ivan.

"No, *yawn* of course not, what *yawn* would make you think that?"

"You can barely keep your eyes open sunflower, you should take a nap, you can nap on my bed if you like."

A sleepy smile made its way to your lips as you nodded and rested your head on his shoulder, yawning yet again as you let your eyes slid closed.

"Will you take a nap with me?"

Ivan's smile brightened and he nodded as he carried you up to his room, leaning down to give you a few light, feathery kisses along the way.

"Da, I would love to."

You smiled again and returned his kisses with a contented sigh as you wrapped your arms around his neck and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beat. Some said he was heartless, but you knew otherwise, you could hear it beating strongly inside his chest.

Russia laid you down on the bed gently before he went down and removed your shoes and socks, grinning childishly as he tickled the bottoms of your feet a little, his grin widening as he heard you giggling like a child.

"I like the way you sound when you giggle, it is so cute_."

You blushed slightly and tried to pull your feet away as you giggled more, shaking your head slightly.

"Stop tickling me! I thought you wanted me to take a nap!"

Ivan chuckled and he let your feet go before he nodded and climbed into the bed beside you, pulling you close to him so your back was pressed against his strong chest and his arm circled around your waist in a protective manner after he made sure you were well tucked in.

"Da, I do want you to take a nap, you work too hard, and sleep too little, you need to take better care of yourself."

You scoffed slightly and rolled your eyes before you yawned again and smiled, drifting off into an easy sleep within moments.

Ivan leaned down and kissed your temple before he too closed his eyes and fell asleep not long after, enjoying the warmth that came from your body as he spooned you.

~~~Magical time skip of Russianness.~~~

You woke up with Russia's arm still around you, and any other time that would have been great, but now it was the last thing you needed as you struggled to break free from his grasp. You finally did, waking him up in time to see you running franticly from the room.

Russia thought he had done something to scare you and his face filled with dread and he was unsure if he should follow you or not until he heard gagging sounds coming from the bathroom, as soon as he heard that he was at your side, holding your hair back away from your face as you wretched and panted.

Your eyes watered and the muscles in your stomach contracted a few more times before they started to settle and you relaxed a little, leaning back and resting against Russia who was on his knees behind you.

Ivan pulled a washcloth from a nearby cupboard and gently wiped your face off before he rested one of his hands on your tummy and started rubbing in slow gentle circles, it was very calming, and it helped settle your stomach a great deal as you sat there, eyes closed, trying to figure out what had made you sick.

"_... do you think you might be pregnant?"

You blinked once with a blank look on your face before you looked at the Russian with a slightly scared look on your face.

"I..I had not thought about it, I have been too busy, but I'm late, by a week and a half… I..I don't know…"

Russia pulled you into his lap as he continued to rub your stomach, his expression was thoughtful as he gazed off into space before finally looking down at you and kissing your forehead gently.

"We need to find out, malyy podsolnechnik, just know that I will be here for you the whole time, no matter what, da?"

You nodded weakly and closed your eyes again, resting against Ivan.

~This time skip brought you by Flying mint bunny brand ice cream, flavors crafted by England himself!~

You sat nervously in the chair in the waiting room of the doctor's office with Ivan sitting beside you, he was calm and collected looking, as where you kept biting your thumbnail or bouncing your foot nervously as you waited. You had already taken the test, you were just waiting on the results now.

Ivan smiled gently at you and took your hand into his larger one, rubbing gentle circles on the top of it with his thumb as he gazed thoughtfully into your eyes.

"You are scared, da?"

You sighed softly and nodded as you looked up at the kind Russian and managed a small smile.

"Yes I am, I am terrified to be honest, I..I don't know what to expect, I don't know how to be a mother, but I think I want to be, nothing makes sense, I always thought this would be planned, so that when I was here I would not be so nervous like this.."

Ivan gently kissed your forehead and gave you an Eskimo kiss and was about to say something when a nurse with a clipboard called your name.

You rose nervously to your feet with Ivan right beside you as you followed after the nurse into a small exam room before she left, leaving you alone with Ivan, but only for a moment before the doctor came in.

The doctor smiled kindly at both of you before he looked down at the clipboard in his hand and then up at you.

"Congratulations, Miss _, you are going to be a mother! And I assume you are the lucky man who is going to be a father, yes?"

The last part he asked as he looked over at Ivan with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to nod before he reached out to shake his hand.

"Well then congratulations to you as well, I will leave you both alone for a few minutes, and then I will come back to talk to you two about setting up future appointments."

And with that he left the two of you, you still processing what he said, and Russia grinning like an idiot at the thought that you were carrying his child.

Ivan looked at you as h realized you had been silent and unmoving since you heard the news, and worry flooded him, what if you did not want to be a mother? What if you did not want to have his child? Would you want an abortion? While he was thinking about everything that would come with being a father, he was forgetting about your feelings.

"_.._? Are you alright?"

You looked up at Ivan with eyes that were quickly filling with tears and opened your mouth to speak but no words followed, and then suddenly your arms were around his neck and you were sobbing about how happy you were and how you loved him so much, and you were so glad it was him that you were going to have a baby with.

All of Ivan's fears melted away at that moment and he wrapped his arms around you, being gentle as he pressed your smaller frame against his and buried his face in your neck.

"I am so happy _, and so proud of you, you will make a wonderful mother da?"

You nodded against his shoulder and held him a little tighter as you sniffled happily and felt as if your heart would burst. You had been so worried, and now you just felt joyed about what the future held.

The doctor came back in and you made an appointment for the following month before you hugged him and left, your hand clasped within Ivan's as he beamed at you and let his free hand rest on your tummy, his caress gentle and tender.

You started daydreaming on the drive back home, thinking about watching Ivan bouncing a baby on his knee, or holding your child in his arms while he smiled and cooed at her, acting just like the big teddy bear you knew he was, it would be wonderful, you knew he would be a wonderful father, how could he not be with his kind nature and loveable personality once you got to know him. You smiled and sighed contently, once again letting your mind wander to images of Ivan with your child, you did not even notice when he stopped outside of him home and went over to open the door for you, you were too lost in la la land to notice.

Ivan chuckled at your dream-like expression before he helped you from the car and then swept you up into his arms, carrying you into the house as he planted gentle kisses all over your face.

An angry shout broke the moment as you two looked towards the sound, seeing a furious Belarus standing in the living room with a knife in her hand, giving you a murderous glare…


	4. Chapter 4

Russia's first instinct was to protect you, and your unborn child as he set you on your feet and held you pressed close against him, turned away from Belarus and the daggers she was throwing at you with her eyes, before she could start throwing real daggers at you.

"Natalia, what are you doing here?"

"That does not matter! What is _ doing here! And why are you holding her like that!"

You peeked out from around Russia and looked at his sister, you were afraid, but you were not going to leave Russia to take care of the whole matter on his own.

"Natalia… I can explain, I..I love Ivan-"

Natalia angrily shook her head and glared harder at you, if that was even possible.

"Nyet! I do not want to hear that! You could never love him as much as I do! You do not deserve him!"

Russia pulled you closer to him and looked sternly at his sister with a frown, shaking his head.

"Nyet, Natalia, vy znayete, chto eto ne tak, ya lyublyu yeye, yesli vy deystvitelʹno lyubite menya vy pozvolite mne bytʹ schastlivoy."

("No, Natalia, you know that is not true, I love her, if you really do love me you will let me be happy.")

"No ... Brat ... YA lyublyu tebya, pochemu ty ne lyubishʹ menya?"

("But... Brother... I love you, why don't you love me back?")

"Natalia, I do love you, but not in the way you want me too, please understand…"

"I don't want to understand! I want you to love me! How come you love her and not me!? What does she have that I don't!"

Russia looked down at the ground and shook his head, tears glistening in his eyes as he struggled to find the right words. He did love his sister, more than he could say, but it was not enough, he did not love her as much as he loved _, and he never would be able to.

Natalia turned away and started walking towards the back door, stopping in the door way to give a sideways glance over her shoulder at you and Ivan.

"Don't think this over…"

Ivan released his grip on you and sunk down to his knees, small sobs starting to choke their way out as he felt the crushing power of the tears he had seen running down his sister's face, he had seen her cry before, but never before had they seemed the way these had, she looked like he had just killed her, and in some ways he probably had. He never wanted to see anyone he cared about like that, but there was no other way, and then her threat at the end, he was afraid, not for himself, but for you and your unborn child, he could not lose either of you, he was afraid of even the thought, and he knew he would not be able to live through it if he lost you both.

You sat down on the floor and pulled Ivan into a hug, letting his head rest on your chest as he clutched your shirt in his hands and cried, most of what he said was unintelligible, but you sat there soothing him, whispering kind words and stroking his hair. You knew that he was hurting, and all you wanted to do was make the hurt stop, so you did the only thing you knew how to do to comfort him, and you were just there, trying to calm him down.

"Shh… It is alright, it will be okay…"

Ivan shook his head and clutched your shirt tighter, much like a small child would be doing when being comforted by their mother.

"Nyet. It is not, she wants to hurt you, and I hurt her. It will not be okay!"

Your heart was breaking at the pitiful expression on his face as you tried your best to sooth him and make his hurting stop.

"I will be fine, okay? Why don't we go watch a movie, and have some hot chocolate? Da?"

Hearing you mimic him brought a slight smile to his face as he nodded and hugged you gently, burying his face in your shirt, soaking it more with the last of his tears.

"Da. Thank you _, you are so sweet, much sweeter than even sunflowers."

You smiled and wiped the last few remaining tears away with your thumb before you rose to your feet and offered him your hand, grunting at just how heavy he was as you helped pull him to his feet.

"Go wait in the living room and pick out a movie while I make the cocoa."

"Yes ma'am!"

You shook your head and smiled as you watched him salute and then walk into the living room, going over to the movie cabinet and scanning through the movies. You watched him for a few seconds before you went into the kitchen and set a pan of milk on the stove to heat as you grabbed a few squares of chocolate from the cupboard and the sugar, shaving the chocolate into the milk as it heated until it was hot and bubbly and a rich brown color with a heavenly aroma coming up off of it. You stirred in enough sugar to make it sweet, but not so much it killed the chocolate flavor before you poured it into two mugs and placed them on a tray with some cookies you had also found in the cupboard.

By the time you made it into the living room with the tray Ivan had picked out a movie and played it to the title screen, and he had even gone and gotten the blanket from his room so you two could snuggle on the couch.

"I hope you don't mind, but I picked out a scary movie, it looked interesting."

You sat the tray on the coffee table before you sat down next to Ivan and snuggled against him as he wrapped the blanket around you and pressed you against his side.

"It is fine, I like scary movies, and you are here, so there is nothing for me to fear."

Ivan smiled and kissed the top of your head as he started the movie, it had been playing for a few minutes before he finally spoke again, turning your face to look at him.

"Lyublyu… Have you ever been afraid of me?"

You looked at him with confusion for a moment before you nodded and looked into his eyes.

"Yes I have, I have been terrified of you."

Ivan looked hurt and pulled away from you, ready to stand up.

"I'm not finished yet Ivan. I was terrified of you telling me you did not love me, and then I was terrified of you not wanting to have a child when we found out that we were going to have one."

Ivan sat back down and pulled you into his lap so you were straddling him as he grinned and kissed you lovingly.

"You scared me sunflower, I thought you were afraid of me, and I don't want you to ever be afraid of me."

You smiled and pressed little kisses along his jaw line with care as you softly stroked the back of his head.

"I could never be afraid of you, you are too sweet to be afraid of."

Ivan smiled and sighed contently as he held your hips gently, leaning forward to kiss your neck.

"I am glad to hear it, thank you…"

"To be honest, the only thing that scares me about you is that our child will like you more."

Russia let out a loud laugh against your skin, sending shivers through your body as you giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"You are afraid he will like me more? That is silly, you know he will like you more."

"What makes you so sure it will be a he? "

"Nothing, but it is better than calling the baby an it, da?"

You did not really know what to say to that, you could not argue with it, it would bother you if you were called an it, so he had a valid point.

"Okay, you win this round."

"I did not know it was a game, what is my prize?"

You giggled and kissed him sweetly, nipping at his lips softly.

"How about this?"

"Is a good prize, I like…"


	5. Chapter 5

~~~Three months later~~~

You sighed softly to yourself and rubbed your stomach gently, smiling down at the small bump with affection. It had been three months since the incident with Belarus, and fortunately you nor Ivan had seen or heard from her outside from world meetings, the first of which was slightly more awkward since you and Ivan both made the silent announcement that you now together by walking into the meeting room hand in hand and sitting next to each other, however you had withheld the information that you were pregnant. The reason was simple; you simply wanted to have more information about it so you would be able to answer more of the questions that you were both sure would be asked, and you did not want to cause a huge stir while in the meeting room of another country out of respect, and since there was one coming up soon in Russia, it made more sense to you both to wait.

At the moment you were getting ready for the meeting, currently standing in front of the closet that you and Ivan now shared trying to figure out what you were going to wear. Yes, you had moved in with Ivan– part time at least, you would spend one week in (C/N) and then one week in Russia, bouncing between the two in your effort to balance a relationship and do your duties as a country. Ivan would spend a good deal of time in your country as well, but the fact was he could not get away as much as you could, since his country was so much bigger and there were simply more things for him to attend to.

You planned to move in full time with Ivan once you were further along, but for now you had your duties to tend to, and you needed to get things settled for how you would still fulfill your duties while spending most of your time in Russia.

Ivan walked inside from shoveling the sidewalk clean of snow and rubbed his hands together as he looked around for you, shivering slightly as he warmed up. He had expected to find you in the kitchen, for the past few weeks you had baked, everyday, both while at his house and at your own, and not just one or two things, or even several simple things! They were all complicated dishes that made his mouth water, and made the house smelled like a bake shop, and now that he stood looking around at all of the baskets of baked goods, he realized the kitchen looked like one too.

Since you had baked so many things, many of them being common foods in other countries you and Ivan had put them together as gift baskets for the other countries, since it was nearing the holiday season, so now you had literally dozens upon dozens of baskets of baked goods, honestly Ivan had no idea how you two would get them all to the meeting.

"Sunflower? Where are you? We need to get going soon or we will be late."

"I'm upstairs Ivan! I can't decide what to wear, nothing looks good on me…"

You could hear Ivan chuckling as he made his way up the stairs, his footsteps echoing in the quite house, it seemed the Baltic's were either asleep or in hiding, granted their lives had gotten much easier since you had moved in, because you had calmed Ivan down greatly.

As soon as Ivan walked into the room you turned to look at him and planted your hands firmly on your round hips and tried to look irritated. Note that you i_tried_/i to look irritated, it was not very successful, and as soon as he came up and wrapped his arms around you before gently kissing the top of your head you lost it and could not help but smile.

"Come on Ivan. This is a serious matter, I can't figure out what to wear, I look awful in everything I wear."

"That is true, I suppose."

You pushed away from Ivan with tears misting in your eyes as you tried to move away from him, only to have him catch your hand and pull you towards him.

"I'm not finished yet _. I think you look much better without anything on, do you have any idea how hard it is to see you in the kitchen or around the house under all these layers, knowing what is underneath and how beautiful you are?"

You smiled a little and returned his embrace, you had to admit to yourself that you should have seen that coming, you had done the same thing to him three months ago.

"Don't do that, I thought you didn't like the way I looked…"

"But it is was true. Now then, we need to figure out what you are going to wear da? I don't want anyone else seeing you the way I have."

You blushed softly and nodded before wiggling out of Ivan's grasp and going back over to the closet to look through your things before being joined by Ivan just a few moments later.

You sighed softly before looking at Ivan and then at the countries gathered in the meeting room. The meeting was over, but they had all been held back to hear what it was you and Russia had to tell them. To be honest, most of them were thinking it was going to be some sort of alliance between your countries.

You cleared your throat and looked up at last, your (e/c) eyes meeting their gazes with firmness and resolution, something you were known for.

"Alright, well enough suspense, the reason we asked you stay after the meeting was over was to tell you all….I am pregnant, with," you reached out and grabbed Russia's hand and smiled happily up at him. "Ivan's child."

The room was in silence for a few moments, everyone seemed stunned, all but Belarus who was enraged. She screamed and lunged across the table before knocking you to the floor with a hard thud, knocking the breath out of you and making you see stars. You felt something sharp slice through your abdomen as Natalia was pulled off of you and everyone was talking all at once, you could barely hear anything over the throbbing of the pain that rocked your body, and your hands folded over your stomach protectively when you saw a hand reaching towards you, only to look up and realize it was Ivan, his eyes full of tears as he looked down at the blood flowing onto the floor freely from the laceration across your stomach.

Everything was spinning for you as time slowed back down to normal, it had seemed that hours passed in only seconds just mere moments ago, but now time seemed to be dragging on forever as you started to distinguish what was happening and who was talking.

"Ivan! You are in the way aru! I can't help her if I can't see!"

You had never heard China's voice sound so urgent before, you hated that everyone was worrying so much about you.

"Guys, really, I'm fine…"

You tried to sit up but were soon gently pushed back down and held still by Russia.

"Nyet, stay still _..."

The look in his eyes was more than enough to make you relax and let out a sigh, the contraction of muscles in your abdomen from the action sending new waves of pain through your body.

You felt something pressing against the wound and you writhed under the pressure and tried to get away, only to be held firm by Ivan and America whom had gone and gotten a first aid kit, by the looks of it he had ripped one out of a wall in the building somewhere.

"Just hang in there dudette, you'll be fine soon."

Alfred's voice was trying to sound optimistic, but he had been on the battlefield, he had seen people with wounds like this, and he had seen them die. You were pale, and the fact that you didn't seem to even be registering that you were injured concerned him, from his point of view you were dying, but he was damned sure not going to let that happen if he could stop it. Right now he was just letting China do his thing, and run and get whatever was needed as they waited for the paramedics to arrive, but in this weather there was no telling how long it would take, a snowstorm had started about half way through the meeting, and driving it would be difficult at best.

Russia clutched your hand firmly in his, holding it close to him as if, if he let go you would slip away. Hot tears fell from his eyes and dripped onto your hand, and a few landed on your cheeks as he looked at you desperately, begging for you to be okay without saying anything at all.

You reached up and gently stroked his cheek with your free hand, scowling at the blood it left behind and at the fact that your hand was shaking.

"Just die already you damned bitch!"

You looked up to see Belarus being dragged from the room by Sweden and Germany, Switzerland following closely. It would have been funny to everyone in the room if the situation had of been different. As you looked around you saw Spain and Romano trying to comfort Italy, both of them looking like they were trying to hold back tears and Italy sobbing in a chair. Japan stood turned with his back to you, probably because your shirt had been cut away at some point and he did not want to be disrespectful. Romania was looking at the blood and biting down hard on his lip while England stood between the two of you. Everyone else seemed to have either have left, or they were out of your line of sight.

You could hardly make out the murmur of voices anymore, and your vision was blurring. You were trying hard to fight it, but sleep was clawing at you, and it threatened to pull you under at any moment, and after struggling for a few more seconds you finally couldn't hold off anymore and you let sleep pull you under, the last thing you remembered hearing was; "NO! _!" and then you were out…


	6. Chapter 6

You awoke to the sound of beeping and shifted slightly, wincing from a pain in your stomach and deciding to lay still as you took in your surroundings and remember what had happened.

Your mind started to clear after a few minutes and you remembered everything, you and Ivan making the announcement, Belarus yelling at you, then coming at you with a knife…The knife! You started to panic before you felt a large hand resting on your arm and Ivan's calm, concerned voice broke through your thoughts.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Do I need to go get a doctor?"

Ivan rubbed your arm gently and gazed into your (e/c) eyes with worry in his purple ones, he had thought he had lost you once, and he was still afraid of losing you, despite the fact that the doctors had all said you would make a full recovery, he would not fully believe them until it happened.

You shook your head and opened your mouth to speak but your throat was dry and hoarse, making your voice come out in a harsh whisper. Ivan quickly filled a small cup with water and handed it to you, you drank it slowly and coughed a little at the first few swallows before it went down easier and you were able to speak again.

"I don't need a doctor, I need to know if our baby is okay."

"Da, the baby is fine, it was a bit shaky for a little while, but they say it is fine now, and there is nothing to worry about, there was no internal damage done, just a flesh wound, you will both be fine."

You relaxed slightly and let out a sigh of relief at the news before gently stroking your bandaged abdomen and smiling a little.

"So when can I go home?"

Ivan kissed the top of your head and placed his much larger hand over yours before he straightened and looked down into your eyes, grinning a little and making you raise your eyebrow in question.

"Not for a few more days, but I talked to your boss and convinced him to let you stay with me, because of what happened with my sister, he agrees it will be safer."

A small twinge of concern made its way to your mind as you looked at Ivan and wondered if what he meant by talking to your boss involved his pipe more than words.

"By 'talked' you really do mean you spoke with my boss and did not harm, or threaten him, right?"

Ivan laughed and nodded a little before wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, the look on your face was amusing to him, you looked like you weren't sure if you should laugh or cry over the idea that he might have hurt your boss, and the way you had arched your eyebrow and the small frown on your face that looked like it was fighting to not be a smile melted away his restraint and he couldn't help himself.

"Da, I meant I talked to him, I brought my pipe but did not have to use it, he was more than willing to make sure you would be safe, he may not admit it, but I think he cares about you, da?"

You couldn't see what was so amusing, so for a little bit as he was laughing you were afraid Ivan had lost it, but then for some reason you began laughing too, you winced every time you did, but you still enjoyed the laugh, you needed it.

"So you would have beat my poor boss with your pipe? Do you have any idea how much whining he would do?"


End file.
